


A Moronic Werewolf in Highland

by BigStinkLady



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Beavis and Butthead are in the middle of junior year in this timeline, Beavis is my favorite character so I mostly wrote this for him, Hospitals, Illegal Activities, LGBTQ Character, Meanwhile the new kids try to survive being "friends" with the duo, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Pyromania, Writer has tendency to break out character so sorry about that, remade fanfiction, tw-gore, two horny idiots go around and one gets attacked by a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStinkLady/pseuds/BigStinkLady
Summary: A beast is hunting humans in a small Texas city known as Highland, slaughtering both the dudes and chicks. The police decide enough is enough and put a bounty on whoever can kill the creature...but unfortunately the  two dumbest teenagers find it first. Due to their complete stupidity, one is fatally attacked by the thing. Butthead is questioned by the police for possessing illegal fireworks, and Beavis tries to become more popular by befriending the new kids, especially a rocker chick who loves causing chaos. But, a terrible threat has been unleashed unto Highland...and now there's an moronic version.Original was created in 2016, featured furry characters and a lot of cringy content that I would just love to delete from my memory. Furry characters have been turned human to fit in more, and the story is actually being planned for now.
Relationships: Beavis (Beavis and Butt-head)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beast Cometh...and Beavis meets a chick or something

The darkness of night had settled in, as two hunters sat at their campsite waiting for a good kill before turning in for the night. One hunter polished his gun while the other fed the fire. “Ugh...damn kids...they scuffed up my gun.” He muttered, looking at the barrel. “You saw those two idiots two? They kept asking me if I killed anyone, sounded like damn hyenas with those laughs of theirs.” The other hunter scoffed, adjusting his eye patch. “Heh. Yeah, I’d like to go hunting for some morons right about now.” Both of them chuckled, not noticing that an animal had stalked near the campsite. The bushes rumbled as they began packing up the dead critters they had shot that day. “Jim, what the hell was that?” The hunter with the eye patch asked as the bushes continued to rustle. “Probably a deer, keep packing up the kills, Bobby. I’ll go check it out. We’ll head back to Highland tomorrow.” Jim said, cocking his shotgun. Jim continued to approach the sounds as a low growl erupted through the silence of the forest. “Dammit, it's another wolf,” Jim muttered as he got a good look at the moon in the sky, a bright light shining upon the forest. He saw two golden eyes staring at him from the bushes. “There you are, bastard. Come on out…” Jim smiled wickedly as he pointed his gun at the creature. It slowly rose above the flora standing tall over Jim. He slowly lowered his gun in shock of the size of the beast. It snarled, it almost looked like it was mimicking the exact smile he had seconds ago. 

Bobby quietly paced as he waited for his buddy to return. He quietly picked up his cell phone and checked if he had service. A twig snapped in the distance as he jumped, and he grabbed a small pistol from his hip. “Who’s there? Jim is that you?!” 

The beast watched him panic, licking the blood off of its chops. It jumped from the bushes as it pounced upon him, knocking the pistol from his hand. He tried to reach for his phone as the beast clawed and bit at his torso, screaming as he felt his intestines being ruptured. He clawed at the dirt, desperately tried to dial 911. He felt blood trickling out of his mouth as the beast finally killed him, the breath leaving his body. The beast looked to the east, seeing light. It heard the heartbeats of a few people as it ran down the mountain heading towards the small town of Highland. 

  
  
  


**_Chapter 1–_ **

“I told you losers to knock it off!” A big busted girl yelled as she pushed a boy with slick brunette hair away. “Hey, baby~ uh, huh huh.” He flirted, trying to get a good look at her tank top. Meanwhile, his blonde-haired friend focused his tiny brain upon a redhead. “Mm, heh heh. Hey, how’s it going?” She looked at him for a second before returning to her social media feed. “So, uh, do you want to do it? Heh heh…” He asked, twiddling his fingers. “In your dreams, asshole.” She splashed her drink onto him and walked off. He was soaked in orange soda, from his poofy hair down to his shorts. “Ugh, dammit…” He muttered, getting uncomfortable as it dried into a sticky paste. “ **I TOLD YOU TO BUZZ OFF, LOSER!** ” A voice yelled as acne riddled skin was hit. The brunette hit the floor, a red mark on his cheek. “She wants me…” He muttered, chuckling as he pulled himself up. ”Hey Butthead, ” the blonde said, trying to wipe himself dry. “I almost scored, heh heh.” He chuckled, obviously lying. “Shut up Beavis, uh huh huh.” Butthead said, looking around. “The only thing you can score with is your weiner.” He chuckled, as Beavis continued to try to wipe the soda off. He muttered as he walked into what he thought was the male bathroom, but it was a back exit. As he stepped out the door, his eyes were set upon a woman’s rump as she was on her knees trying to pick up some cherry bomb fireworks. “B-Boing-og-og-going. Heh heh.” 

Her ears perked up as she turned around to see the blonde with wide eyes. “ **JESUS** !” She jumped as she grabbed a knife and pointed it at his neck. “Where the hell did you come from?” She asked, tucking the cherry bombs back into her pocket. “I came from the coffee shop, heh heh.” He muttered, not noticing this woman holding a knife to his neck. “Oh, so you’re not here to mug me.” She said, her voice going into a softer tone. She walked back to a duffle bag, unzipping it and pulling out a large firework. “You want a firework or what?” She asked, looking at the dopey teenager. “I would, heh heh. But, I don’t have any money. Mm, heh heh.” Beavis said, his eyes now on the firework. She rolled her eyes, putting it back. She turned around, giving Beavis a good look at her. She wore a black leather jacket with ripped jeans, with a yellow ring in her right ear, and a red tank top. Her black hair was short, and she wore black winged eyeliner that complemented her green eyes. Beavis gazed into them, feeling his face get hot. “If I give you some cherry bombs, will you buzz off?” She asked, looking at his Metallica t-shirt. “Oh, yeah! Mm, heh heh.” He excitedly answered as she reached into her back pocket. She handed him the cherry bombs, smiling. “I’ve been trying to get rid of those for a while now, so I don’t mind giving you them as a hand out. What’s your name, blondie?” She asked, crossing her arms. Beavis looked up at her with an excited gape. “I’m Beavis! Mm, heh heh.” The girl smiled. “Oooh, yeah! I’ve seen you in Highland high school! I started going there last week since I got caught trying to go down on a dude. My name’s Lexi.” She held out her hand for him to shake. He grabbed it and just held it. She quickly took it back as he cleared his throat. “You’re a bit weird but I wouldn’t mind hanging out sometime. Maybe we can listen to some Metallica records.” She lifted her duffle bag over her shoulder, and spray painted a strange symbol onto the wall of the alley. Beavis looked on in awe as she packed up. “Hey...I wasn’t here, okay?” She told him, looking back. “Oh, yeah, sure! Heh, heh heh.” He agreed as he zipped his lips with his fingers. She smiled as she walked off, heading to her next deal. Beavis walked out of the alley to see Butthead being thrown out by a female barista. Beavis quickly stuffed the cherry bombs into his shorts pocket as the brunette pulled himself up. He dusted the dirt off of his knees and looked at his blonde friend. “Butthead, I met like, this really hot chick. Mm, heh heh.” Beavis said, still smiling like an idiot...which he was. Butthead looked at him with an uninterested look. “Yeah, right, Beavis.” He said, heading towards the Maxi-Mart. The blonde trailed behind him, fishing for some money in his pocket. ”No! Heh heh! I totally did! She gave me some cherry bombs! Heh heh.” He said, reaching another hand into his pocket for the fireworks. He eventually pulled both out, as Butthead suddenly looked surprised. “Duude. Uh, huh huh. Cool, we got fireworks, you know what we should do?” He asked, pulling out a lighter. Beavis looked confused. “Uhhh, get some nachos?” He asked, looking towards the Maxi-Mart. Butthead rolled his eyes and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. “No, buttmunch. We should find like, an animal and test these out. Uh huh huh.” The brunette said, smiling wickedly as he lit the lighter. Beavis smiled, eyes set on the flame obsessively as he quietly muttered “F-fire…”

The duo began to walk into the woods, not noticing that a creature was watching them closely...


	2. The Buttmunches find a werewolf...and almost die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beavis and Butthead find a dump and try to set off the fireworks there, but they find themselves being watched as the beast finds them.

The sun was setting into the horizon as the duo continued to enter the woods, Beavis clutching the cherry bombs close to his chest as Butthead continued to play with the lighter. The blonde set his eyes upon the flame, hearing a voice in his head telling him to touch it and let it burn across his fingers. He began to reach his hand towards the flame as his mind was fascinated with the item. Butthead noticed what he was doing and put the item back into his pocket. Beavis snapped out of his trance and continued to walk on the dirt path until they found something to test the fireworks on. They finally reached the local dump, and since they couldn’t find an animal they decided that trash should work. Both of them jumped the fence, and looked at the sky as the sun hit the edge of the sky as the moon steadily rose. They continued to find a can and play around with it until they heard the sounds of cans hitting the ground. The jittery Beavis jumped in shock as he looked around, feeling as if something was watching him. Butthead looked around for a moment but then returned to fiddling with the can as he picked a cherry bomb of the ground. Golden eyes followed their movements as Beavis returned to setting up the can with his friend. It stalked the two as it got closer, trying to hear the boy’s heartbeats. Butthead’s was slow, it beated normally as he tried to get the lighter to flame again. It slowly rose in beats as he heard the creature approach, revealing that he’s not as tough as he seemed. Beavis’ was  **erratic.** It beated fast as it seemed to almost jump out of his throat, and it got even faster as he saw his friend trying to set a fire. The creature scoffed as it thought that the blonde should consider eating something else than sugar or junk food. However, it saw potential in the odd teen as it continued to stalk towards its prey. “C’mon Butthead, light it already!” He said, his shrill voice hurting the creature’s ears. “Wait, Buttknocker! It’s not lighting or something.” Butthead said, feeling flame hit his finger tip as the lighter finally set a flame, smiling as it did. Beavis grinned with pure malice as he motioned for Butthead to give him the lighter, but the brunette pointed to the cherry bombs. Beavis growled and handed them to him, crossing his arms as he turned away from his friend, pouting. Looking upon the trash, he suddenly found bright golden eyes staring back at him. He smiled as the dog began to growl, coming towards the creature. “Hey Butthead! Mm, heh heh! I think I found a dog!” He said, walking towards it. The creature arose from the garbage, easily dwarfing the blonde teen in his height. Beavis’ expression turned from excitement to pure fear as the creature seemed to snarl at him. Butthead lit the cherry bomb and backed up to see the damage until he bumped into the back of his friend. “Ugh, what the hell Beav--” Butthead turned around to see the monumental creature as his eyes widened in shock. The beast continued to stare, mostly at Beavis, as the three stood and gazed upon each other. “Dude.” Butthead whispered as he stared into its eyes. It was a wolf, but it had red fur and stood high above the two teens. Not to mention it was standing on both legs. Blood stained its teeth and flesh was lodged into its chops. The nails were sharp and had blood on them too. “I think this thing wants to do you, uh huh uh.” He whispered, only to receive no response from his friend. 

Beavis stood motionless as he stared into its eyes, feeling something new. But, unlike with Lexi, he felt  _ fear.  _ Horrible, heart stopping fear. He got the feeling that this creature wanted to hurt him... **badly.** It seemed to flash a wicked smile to him. The cherry bomb exploded, scaring the teens AND beast as it lunged for the blonde in the daze of both the noise and explosion of light. It bit into his skinny arm, feeling blood trickle into its fur and drip down the limb. Beavis screamed, red light showering upon them. He tried to pull away but the creature grabbed onto his waist, digging its nails inside the flesh of his back. He felt tears spike his eyes, as the beast would soon bite through the bone and rip the limb right off. However, the brunette slammed a log onto it’s head, unfortunately hearing a sickening snap as he did. Beavis’ left arm was broken, and he shrieked as he pulled the limp part to his chest. “Get off him, buttknocker!” Butthead yelled, trying to attack the creature as it snarled and pounced towards him. Butthead ran as he tried to set another cherry bomb alight, seeing the creature lunge for him as he threw the item towards it. It hit the beast in the eye and exploded. It reeled back as it shrieked, clutching the right side of his face. The creature growled as it removed its paw from its face, showing only blood and exposed skin as the eye socket was empty. Butthead quietly backed into a corner as the beast slowly stalked towards him, murder shining in it’s remaining eye. Police sirens sounded in the background as more lights appeared and spooked them both. Police saw the two as the creature shot the brunette a look and ran off. “Beavis and Butthead! I should’ve known…” A cop said as he approached the site. Paramedics headed towards the blonde as he whined on the ground. “He’s losing blood fast, we should get him to the hospital.” One said as they tended to Beavis’ wounds. Butthead was handcuffed and brought to the cop car as he watched his best friend being put onto a stretcher and placed into the ambulance. “Where’d you get the fireworks, son?” The cop asked as he looked at the teen. “Uuh, those are Beavis’. Uh huh huh.” Butthead said, seeing the ambulance drive away. “They’re illegal in this county and apparently your spazzy friend got somewhere. Put him in the car, we’ll ask him more at the station.” The cop scoffed as the brunette was set into the car as the same golden eye staring at him from a hill, before running off into the distance. 


	3. Hospitals and Jail Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beavis gets a surprise visit in the hospital by the hot chick from the coffee shop and her friend, Daisy. Meanwhile, Butthead meets a new face while waiting to be interrogated by the police. After all is said and done, the brunette comes to see the jittery blonde...only to find a horrifying sight.

_ Lush forest… _

_ Don’t know where I am...looking for food...where is my friend? _

_ Blinding lights....I hear voices.  _

_ I’m cold...where is the warmth? Where is the fire? _

_ Strange man...looking at me...I just came here to talk… _

_ Get off me… _

_ Get off me….asswipe!  _

_ Beep… _

_ Beep… _

_ Beep…! _

Beeping. Beavis awoke to beeping as he recognized that he wasn’t on the sofa him and Butthead usually sleep on. He was in an empty hospital room, in a comfortable bed with his arm in a cast. It was quiet and all he could hear was beeping. It annoyed him, making his fingers twitch. He found a remote and turned on the television as he waited for the nurses to notice he was awake...this wasn’t really his first time in the hospital. Nosebleeds, cutting off your finger because the voices told you to, getting third degree burns on your rump...pretty sure that was on his personal record. He sighed as he looked around the room, he never liked being alone. He noticed a chick who was asleep in a chair, who was probably here for somebody else. She had curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders, turquoise glasses, a lab coat along with a 90s-ish sweater, and jeans. She awoke, seeing the jittery blonde awake and signaling for someone else. His eyes lit up as he saw that hot chick from the coffee shop alley approach his room, along with the curly haired girl. She quietly opened the door and gave Beavis a smile. “Hey, Blondie!” She greeted, sitting down in a chair. “Uhh, hey how’s it going? Mm, heh heh.” He smiled nervously, voice groggy as he rubbed his eye with his free hand. “You doing okay? The doctors told me this wasn’t exactly your first rodeo...heh.” She asked, placing her hands onto her dark skinned thighs. Beavis blushed heavily as he looked to the floor. “D-did they tell you about what happened to my butt? Heh heh…” He asked, somewhat embarrassed. “Yeah...but that’s gotta be one hell of a story! Third degree burns...did those ever heal?” She asked, chuckling a bit. “Yeah...but it still hurts sometimes.” He scratched at his cast, trying to itch his wound. “Don’t scratch at it, you’ll tear the cast off!” Lexi said, jumping up from her chair to adjust his cast. He looked at her surprised as she set it back in place, the itch disappearing. “My paps broke his arm after a bad deal...had to do this a lot.” She explained, sitting back down. The curly haired chick peeked through the door frame.

“Is he okay?” She asked, brushing hair out of her face. “Yeah, he’s good! Come talk to him.” Lexi said, patting the empty seat. “How’s it going? heh heh.” He greeted her as she sat down. “Hi, I’m Daisy! I moved here from Pennsylvania with Lexi here.” She greeted, brushing her jeans off. Beavis giggled a little upon hearing a word that sounded like “vein.” 

“We saw you and your friend on the news and decided to come and see you. How are you….Beavis?” She asked, trying to confirm if she said his name right. “Mh, heh heh. Hurts a little, but I’m good.” He said, scratching his waist. Daisy blinked at him as she fiddled with her smartphone. “Hey...I’m sorry your buddy got caught with my fireworks, I can pay you cash if you need to bail him out.” Lexi said, guilt twinging at her voice, as she reached for her wallet. “Heh, heh. Butthead’s probably fine...he’s a smart cookie...mh heh heh.” Beavis explained. Daisy looked confused as she looked at Lexi. “His name is...what?” She whispered, looking at the blonde. “You heard him. It’s probably just a nickname…” Lexi told her, also confused. 

Back at the police station, Butthead sat in a lonely cell as he waited to be interrogated. His neck was stiff as he slept on a metal bed and he felt like he was going to throw up. Just a regular mood when you’re about to be thrown in prison for possessing illegal fireworks you didn’t even own. Minutes passed before a cell door opened, and saw another teenager handcuffed and brought inside. He was trying to wriggle out, teeth bared as he struggled. He had bright red hair, and was wearing a fancy shirt and corduroy pants which were scuffed up. He brandished a nice black eye, and his lip had a few cuts and bruises on it. “You assholes! I’ll sue you!” He hissed, trying to kick one of the officers in the shin. He was thrown onto the dirty floor of the same cell, which was a shame since the brunette noticed he was wearing nice clothes. The handcuffs were taken off and the cell door slammed shut as he lunged for the officers. “I don’t care how rich your daddy is, you’ll stay in this cell until you calm down.” One said, as they walked off into the other room. The red-head gripped the bars, growling as they took off. Butthead sat quietly across the room, since he didn’t feel like making small talk. The other teenager sat onto the floor crossing his arms over his knees, pouting as he looked to the floor. They sat in silence for a while, occasionally sneaking looks at each other. The brunette looked around as he hummed some lyrics to an ACDC song. The red-head looked up at him and scratched at his legs. “So…what are you in for?” He asked, submitting to the urge of wanting to break the awful silence between them. “Uhh, breaking and entering...and possession of illegal fireworks or something. Uh, huh huh.” Butthead said, crossing his legs as he tried to focus on something else. “How’d you get in?” He asked the dapper teen. “I was in this stupid family gathering with my cousin. He started this stupid little brawl because someone was flirting with his girlfriend, and he pinned it on me.” The other teen explained, sighing. “Never even wanted to come to this stupid hillbilly town…”He muttered under his breath as he turned away. “Your cousin sounds cool...uh huh huh,” Butthead said, looking at the window. The other teen chuckled. “The dude owns five cars, gets chicks every night, and is able to skip school anytime. He’s cool, but he’s also a massive dick.” He said, removing his jacket. “Woah, that must kick ass,” Butthead said, amazed. “Yeah, when you're allowed to do anything you want.” Red-head said, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. “You don’t happen to have a lighter on you do you?” He asked, pulling a stick out. Butthead smiled as he pulled the lighter from last night out of his pocket, handing it to him. In return, the other teen handed him one and sat on the steel bed. He lit the cigarette and took a big huff from it, blowing it out and sweeping the smoke away. Butthead did the same, but erupted into a coughing fit as he blew it out. “H-how’d you like, sneak those in?” The brunette asked between coughs, looking at the pack. “Thrashed all the way here. I was moving so much that they barely noticed them in my pocket.” The dapper teen chuckled. “I’m Terrance, but everyone calls me Rex, sorry to meet you like this.” Rex said, reaching out for the brunette to shake his hand. “Name’s Brutus…but everyone calls me Butthead, uh huh huh.” Butthead lied, not actually knowing his real name due to years of being called the same thing. He shook hands with the other teen, then looked back at the bars in front of him. Another few minutes passed as the teens waited, making small talk about favorite food and what bands they listened to. An officer walked in as Rex quietly hid his pack and Butthead stomped on the stick he was currently smoking. “Butthead, we’ll ask you a few questions about what exactly happened last night. Let’s just hope you’ll get our warning through that thick skull of yours, boy.” The Officer spat, as the teen got up and headed towards the open cell door. “Good luck, man. Hope they don’t lay something serious on you.” Rex whispered, showing slight concern for him. The brunette simply nodded and headed towards the interrogation room with the same plain look on his face, but with worry bubbling in his emotions. 

“Ugh, dammit!” Beavis growled as he tried to spoon the pudding of the container with only one hand. He hadn’t eaten the rest of his meal; which was the standard hospital dinner of peas, mashed potatoes, that gross meat with the gravy, and a bread roll. He was only interested in the pudding, which he now tried to spoon out with his tongue. He held the container up with his free hand, and suckled the pudding into his mouth. Lexi and Daisy had left for the day, and the blonde was once again alone watching whatever was on cable. He looked back at the X-rays of his arm and shuddered. The bone wasn’t completely fractured, but it did have a ton of cracks and even holes from where that... _ thing  _ bit into the muscle to the bone. Fortunately, the doctors told him if he was lucky he could leave in three days and heal up at home, with some protein supplements and good rest. The teen sipped out of his cup of water, sticking his tongue out at the bland taste. He pushed the rest of his dinner away but grabbed the bread roll and bit into it, savoring the taste of butter on the top. He looked out the window, seeing that the sun was once again lowering into the horizon as night fell. He yawned as a nurse took his food away, and saying “no, thanks, heh heh.” when they asked him if he wanted to eat the rest. He turned his attention to the television, which was tuned into some boring show about bratty teenagers getting sweet sixteen parties and all that jazz. He eventually dozed off, boredom finally making him exhausted. The moon slowly rose in the sky, shining with a dangerous light as it hung above Beavis’ window. 

“Community service...this sucks,” Rex said as he turned to the left, hands gripped to the steering wheel. Butthead held his arm out the window, seeing the surrounding scenery as they drove to the hospital. After being sentenced to community service himself, the brunette just wanted to see his friend okay. Sure, he hit him around a lot and annoyed him, but he truly cared about the jittery teen. He was the only one who was ever around, after all. 

“Yeah, this sucks ass.” He said, trying to fill in the void that the radio wasn't. Rex was grateful that one of his friends from the party was able to receive his call and drive his car to the Highland Police station. He offered the brunette a ride, as he would feel bad making him walk all the way to the hospital just to see his friend. The two had gotten along pretty well, like a few of the same bands and enjoying the same television shows. They also bonded over the fact of cool cars and such, since Butthead wanted to own a mustang and Rex desired to own more than one vehicle like his cousin. They turned into the hospital entrance, looking for a parking space. 

They made the challenging trudge to Beavis’ room after visiting a snack machine and the gift shop; since his brunette friend was going to sneak a soda in for him and Rex had a teddy bear that said “get well” on it.

The two stopped at the nurse’s desk as they waited for her to turn her attention to them. She swirled her chair around to see them and asked what they wanted, quiet monotonously. It was obvious she didn’t really care about this job. “Uhh, we’re here to see Beavis...uh huh huh.” Butthead said, sticking the soda can into his shorts pocket. The nurse rolled her eyes, and handed them a pass. “You have five minutes before the patients are scheduled to sleep. If you don’t leave by then, I’ll kick you out.” She warned, teeth casually bared in a smile between ugly red lipstick. The two teens quietly grabbed the pass as they turned to go to the teen’s room. The room was dark, with only the light of the moon shining in and the blinds closed. Butthead could hear the faint sound of beeping as he reached for the doorknob. 

  
As he did, a blood-curdling scream exploded from the exact same room. Everybody in the lobby jumped, freezing at the moment as they looked towards the door in shock. Thrashing and things hitting the floor could be heard inside the room, along with someone growling and crying out in pain. Rex quietly back away, eyes widened in panic as he waited for the brunette to open the door. The brunette was frozen as well, staring at the blank space before him. He quietly twisted the knob, as the red-head behind him shook his head ‘no.’ He began to feel the sweat drip down his face, keeping his hazel eyes focused upon the door. He swung it open, not ready to behold the sight before him; and as he did, for the first time in a long time, he felt that he was going to  _ scream.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOLY CORNHOLOLY this was a long chapter. The small stuff at the beginning was just me trying to make animal instincts mesh with horrible childhood trauma....jesus fuck do I feel bad for Beavis. Buut, I did really have fun making the duo meet new people (aka my original slightly smarter characters) and not making them want to blow their brains out. Especially the prim and pampered Terrance Rex meeting the careless, infinitely horny Butthead in a jail cell. I'm not very good at writing suspenseful scenes but with this show, it's pretty damn hard to write the main two in distress.  
> The next few chapters will be somewhat slow since I return to school this week.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
